1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trucks and trailers for transporting vehicles, and more specifically to vehicle transport trailers. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective skirts or curtains for protecting vehicles carried on such transport trailers against damage from rocks and road debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a used herein, the term vehicle transport trailer refers to a trailer attachable to a tractor or truck and utilized for shipping a number of vehicles such as cars or trucks at one time. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,457, issued Apr. 29, 1975, to Paul Jones, Jr., for Trailer for Transporting Vehicles.